1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unlocking apparatus and method using an ear-micro headset in a terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an unlocking apparatus and method using an ear-micro headset in a terminal, which enables the terminal to be unlocked and switched to a speech recognition mode using the ear-micro headset placed into the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
One can often listen to music from a terminal with an ear-micro headset plugged therein.
As the terminal has become equipped with not only a music player function but also a speech recognition function, a user can conveniently activate the speech recognition function using the ear-micro headset plugged in the terminal while having the terminal in his/her pocket or a bag.
However, in a case where the terminal is locked for security reasons, the user has to get the terminal out of the pocket or bag and unlock the terminal to activate the speech recognition function using the ear-micro headset plugged in the terminal.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method which enables the user of the apparatus to unlock the terminal and switch to a speech recognition mode using the ear-micro headset, plugged in the terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.